fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom (2015 TV Series)
Danny Phantom is an american supernatural superhero drama television series, based off the Nickelodeon's hit television show, Danny Phantom with the same name, produced by CBS Television and Various directors and writers haven been apart of the series along with ensemble cast in the series and stars an ensemble cast. The film was released on November 21st, 2015. Plot As a nine year old child, Danny Fenton witnesses his parents, a couple of scientists working on exploring the myths of the supernatural, activate an actual functional portal, linking their own world to a supernatural world inhabited by a variety of supernatural creatures, namely; ghosts, but when a malfunction in the portal explodes, Danny watches as his parents are killed, leaving him to be raised by his older sister. Five years later, while looking through his parents' old lab with his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, a fourteen year old Danny accidentally re-activates the damaged Ghost Portal, causing a massive wave of green ecto energy that changes his DNA and unleashes multiple ghosts into the world. After recovering from the accident, Danny discovers that the ecto-wave has made him half-human and half-ghost, and has given him a variety of supernatural ghost powers, such as flight, invisibility, intangibility, and more. Now, as he copes with adolescence, Danny, with the help of Sam and Tucker, and his sister, Jasmine, must hide his secret, while using his ghost powers, and an array of his parents' old ghost hunting gear to protect his planet from supernatural creatures that are threatening it. Along the way, Danny learns more about his parents' past, and the truth behind their death, while making enemies and allies that will shape his future as 'The Phantom'; savior of two realms. Cast * Logan Lerman as Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton * Alexandra Daddario as Sam Manson * Brandon T. Jackson as Tucker Foley * Elena Satine as Jasmine Fenton * Teala Dunn as Arsenal/Valerie Gray * Clive Owen as Clockwork * Bob Joles as Frostbite * Rowan Blanchard as Danielle Phantom * Melissa Ponzio as Pandora * Dakota Fanning as Princess Dora * Dee Bradley Baker as Wulf * Ben Hardy as Daniel Fenton/Daniel Phantom Villains * Robert Downey Jr. as Plasmius/Vlad Masters * Sean Bean as Walker * Geno Segers as Skulker * Jim Carrey as Nicolai Technus * Spencer Breslin as Box Ghost * Sabrina Carpenter as Ember McClain * Chad Michael Murray as Johnny Thirteen * Stacy Farber as Kitty * Krista Allen as Desiree * Scarlett Johanson as Penelope Spectra * Dylan Riley Snyder as Sydney Poindexter * Davis Cleveland as Young Blood * Tom Felton as Prince Aragon * Jason Issacs as King Pariah Dark * Tom Hardy as Fright Night * James Garret as Nocturne * Dave Boat as Vortex * Mark Hamill as Undergrowth * Dylan Sprayberry as The Wraith * Tom Welling as Dark Phantom/Dan Fenton * Daniel Radcliffe as Ghost Writer * Jackie Earle Haley as Freakshow Recurring characters * Chris Evans as Jack Fenton * Amy Adams as Madeline Fenton * Jesse L. Martin as Damon Gray * Paul Giamatti as Mr. Lancer * Robbie Amell as Dash Baxter * Danielle Panabaker as Paulina * Peyton List as Star * Booboo Stewart as Kwan * John Henson as Thurston Manson * Jill Benjamin as Pamela Manson * Martin Lawrence as Mr. Foley * Tichina Arnold as Mrs. Foley Category:Tv Series